Renesmee's New Story
by traversing
Summary: Renesmee finally goes to high school, and meets a girl named Nikki. She's holding a secret, and Renesmee wants to know what it is. OC is used, Renesmee/Jacob, Percy/Annabeth. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Setting; Late November. Junior Year of 4 years after the Battle of Manhattan  
>Ages;<br>Renesmee Cullen, 17 years old.  
>Nikki Ricards, 18 years old in total amount, appearance wise, 14 12 years old.  
>Annabeth Chase, 19 years old.<br>Percy Jackson, 20 years old.  
>Nico Di'Angelo, 16 years old.<strong>

**A/N: A/N at bottom.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series. I hate Twilight, and love Percy Jackson series, but I don't own them. Duh. I only own my OC, Nikki Ricards. **

* * *

><p>"But Nessie..."<p>

Renesmee exhaled slowly. "Alice, I'm not wearing a frilly dress and heels on the first day at a new school."

The vampire-human hybrid stood at five foot four, with pale, blushing skin and curly bronze hair that just barely fell to her waist. In the first 17 years of her life, she had grown out of communicating mentally, now mostly speaking aloud to get her point across.

"Please." Alice almost begged, and when Renesmee didn't budge, the pint-sized vampire continued. "I swear I won't make you wear anything that you don't want to on any other day aside from today."

_I get to approve what I wear_, Renesmee said telepathically, touching Alice on the arm. She nodded, then pulled the teenager towards her room.

* * *

><p><em>"So... Forks hasn't changed much."<em> Renesmee commented to herself, as she parked in a space near the back of the parking lot since everywhere else was full. She had driven herself to school, wanting to have some time to think about her family moving back to Forks. She was about to turn off the engine of her _Audi A4_ when she caught sight of her outfit.

Alice had managed to pull a casual dress over Renesmee, the dress being flowing, yet short, with small floral designs. A belt was looped around her waist, and she was also wearing a pair of light brown ankle booties.

Renesmee checked the time on her cell phone, and noticed that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She grabbed her bag, and opened the car door, bolting to the entrance.

As she passed through the doors, she noticed a key on the ground. Not wanting to be late on her first day, Renesmee rushed past it, effectively ignoring it.

Soon enough, she arrived to her homeroom, Miss Acerby was taking attendance, and she'd just gotten to Amber Brown **(Does that take anyone back.? (; )** when Renesmee slipped into a seat in one of the middle rows.

"Riley Creel?"

"Here," Said a rather muscled guy, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Renesmee head popped up when she heard her name.

"Here." She said. Miss Acerby was a tall, thin lady with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair that was pulled up into a bun. The teacher looked at Renesmee.

"You're the new student, correct?" She asked. Renesmee nodded. "Very well. I'll give you a tour guide after I finish attendance."

With that, she kept calling names until it came to the R's.

"Nikki Ricards?" No answer. "Nikki Ricards?" Still, no Answer. "Is Nikki Ricards present?" No answer still. "Okay, I will assume that she is absent." After making a few scribbles on board, she continued with the list of names.

She had just finished roll call, and had given the sheet to one of the girls near the front, when the door to the classroom opened, then slammed shut.

Due to the sheer amount of power it took to slam the door and open it, Renesmee expected to see someone built like Emmett standing in the doorway. Instead, she heard Miss Acerby sigh.

"Miss Ricards, I've asked you many a time to please come to class on time. This is the 7th time this month that you've been tardy. And you know that that shirt is unacceptable. Take a seat, and I'll speak to you in a minute." She said, and Renesmee craned her neck to see who was at the door.

Standing there, was a figure that was similar in size to Alice, but before she could get a good look at the person, they zipped towards the back row, sitting next to a guy with stringy brown hair who could very well have been stoned.

Renesmee looked back to the front of the room, where Miss Acerby was talking about a community service project that would help on college applications, and was passing out light blue flyers that Renesmee didn't even bother to read, instead putting them into her messenger bag.

The rest of the class period went by quickly, but perhaps that it was because the time was so short only 15 minutes. Miss Acerby called Nikki Richards down to her desk right before the bell sounded, and Renesmee stuck around to listen to them. The girl got up, ambling over to where the teacher was. Due to her keen senses, Renesmee was able to clearly hear their conversation.

She also noticed that the girl had extremely long white hair, and obviously had a great attitude, talking with her hands quite a bit.

"I'm sorry I was so late, but I can't help it!" Nikki was saying.

"Yes you can, Nicole! Until you can learn some responsibility, at least wear this jacket. You don't need to get into even more trouble." Miss Acerby dug around in her desk, pulling out a grey hoodie after a few seconds and handing it to Nikki, who slipped it on, obviously annoyed. "And I want you to help a new student around the school. I'll even give you a pass to get out of your class. We'll figure out a punishment later for your tardiness."

"Okay, okay. But I can't have detention tonight. I've got my job at 5, and I can't miss it again or I'll get fired." Nikki said. Miss Acerby nodded, and waved Renesmee over. The copper-haired beauty immediately walked over to her, pretending that she hadn't eavesdropped on them.

"Nikki, this is Renesmee Cullen. She just moved from–" Miss Acerby looked to Renesmee for help.

"Denver."

Miss Acerby tried to speak again, but Nikki cut her off.

"That's nice Acerby. But can we go ahead and get on with this tour thing?" She said, and Miss Acerby sighed again, going on to tell them what they were going to do, which was pretty much to skip the next class and walk around campus.

Renesmee said thanks when Miss Acerby dismissed them and gave them their passes, while Nikki just went back to her seat to get her bag, shoving the slip of pink paper in her pocket.

They walked out of the class while apparently Acerby's next period filed in.

As the two wandered down the hallway, students scattered into their classrooms. Nikki suddenly stopped by a locker when the bell rang, making Renesmee stop as well, confused.

"What?" Renesmee asked. Nikki didn't even turn around as she started fiddling around with the combination.

"I'm trying to get into my locker, duh. Would you mind putting in the combination? I'm not good at numbers." She said, before turning towards Renesmee, who could finally get a good look at her.

Nikki had the white hair that she'd noticed, but it was actually streaked with dark purple and navy blue. Sleepy, light blue eyes were framed by bright blue eyeliner, and a blue nose ring was on her nose. It was hard to believe that this girl was 17–or almost 17. Maybe she was just one of those super smart kids that get to skip grades? Renesmee quickly shot down that idea. If anything, this girl was one of those kids that would get held back a couple of years.

"My combo's 17, 31, 9. Got that?" Nikki said, but before Renesmee could comment, she rushed on. "I've gotta go to the nurse for my meds. Mind tossing this jacket in there? Don't forget to get the silver ring at the bottom. Meet me by the front doors in about 5 minutes." Nikki stripped off her hoodie while she talked, giving it to the other girl, who now knew why Miss Acerby was so adamant on her wearing something to cover her clothes; Nikki was wearing a black tank/crop top, which said "Love, Lust" repeatedly and didn't cover anymore than her rib cage. And she also wore white skinny jeans and black combat boots. She had a silver dream catcher on her belly button, many rings on her fingers, and a black key hung around her neck on a black chain.

She was most definitely classified as a... unique character, Renesmee thought, as Nikki tore down the hall, presumably towards the nurses office.

Renesmee twirled the locker combination exactly, and when it opened, she did what Nikki had told her to, grabbing the ring at the bottom of the locker. The locker, in fact, was empty, aside from the jacket that had now taken the ring's place.

She shook her head, and made her way to the front entrance of the school. She was stopped by a rather nerdy hall monitor, but all she had to do was flash him a dazzling smile and her hall pass, and she was good to go.

Renesmee got to the front doors a few minutes later, and saw Nikki there, popping something–Renesmee assumed it was one of her pills–into her mouth casually. When she noticed the bronze haired girl, she smiled and reached into her bag.

"Want one?" She asked. Renesmee shook her head. "You sure? These are the best Goldfish I've eaten in my life."

Renesmee laughed, relieved that this girl wasn't a druggie. "I'm good actually." Truth was, she absolutely despised human snack food. She could deal with animal blood for quite sometime.

Nikki shrugged. "Your loss. You wanna ditch? This school ain't gonna get any better."

Renesmee thought it over, and she must of looked uncertain because Nikki continued. "I can get someone to change on the passes. We'll be back by 1."

It was Renesmee's turn to shrug. "I guess. What about lunch?"

Even though she didn't like human food, it seemed like a safe thing to say.

"I've got a house, with food." Nikki said, almost like she was talking to a small child.

"Sounds fine then." With that, they opened the door and walked out to the parking lot, where they came upon what Renesmee assumed was Nikki's car, a bright blue Maserati Spyder convertible. As she opened the passenger's side door, she had no idea that her life was about to change forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Didn't that sound ominous? No... Nikki isn't going to kidnap her in this rewritten version of the story.(: I actually love Renesmee's character, so I would never let any harm come to her. And if you're wondering _OMG, _why in the name of Poseidon's fish would Nikki be taking her medication for ADHD, she's not. She's taking her meds for Bipolar. I had a friend who was bipolar–she'd punch anyone, even me, if she didn't have her meds.**

**Oh, and I seriously hope that Nikki is less Mary Sue in this story.(: I really have been developing her character, and while she still is kind of Mary Sue, I kind of think she isn't as much as she was in the original. And yes, in this story, Nikki dresses like a whore. Or at least in this chapter. And also yes, Nikki has a blue Maserati Spyder. Does that make anyone think of any demigod son of Poseidon in particular...?(;**

**Haha.**

**Peace, Love, and Logan Lerman.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki drove a lot like Alice, zipping through stop signs and traffic lights without a pause, going at least 10 miles over the speed limit. The only moment of peace was when Nikki stopped to get gas.

"Dammit." She cursed as she dug around in her bag.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked.

"I can't find–oh, here it is." Nikki withdrew her credit card, and opened the door on the driver's side, then put the gas pump in and paid for about (what Renesmee could tell) 5 gallons of premium unleaded.

"Sorry 'bout that. This car don't have very good gas mileage." Nikki said when she slipped back into the Maserati. Renesmee cringed at the use of improper grammar - she was a grammar freak, always was, always would be.

"It's okay." And with that, they were on the road again. The two soon came upon a small, white house near the edge of the woods. Nikki parked in the driveway next to a silver Chevy Cruze, and they promptly exited the vehicle, ambling up the walkway leading to the door.

Then a question came about Renesmee's mind and she voiced it. "What about your parents?"

Nikki scowled. "Somewhere in Texas, probably."

"But shouldn't you be with them?" Renesmee asked while Nikki scrounged her bag for the keys. She pulled them out and unlocked the door as she answered, solemn.

"I don't live with my parents." They were then walking into the house, and Renesmee stayed at the front to take of her high heels while Nikki went ahead to the living area. When Renesmee heard a deep sigh and the closing of a laptop, she slowly walked to the sound of the noise. She saw a girl, probably entering her twenties, sitting on a black loveseat with an exasperated look on her face.

"I thought you were going to spend a whole day at school today!" The girl said, clearly tired. Nikki shrugged before moving to sit next to her. Renesmee still stood, seemingly being ignored for the time being.

"I was, but then I got a pass to get out of my next class, so I took it. Where's Nico?" Nikki grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and turned on the TV, clicking through the channels. She settled on a cartoon.

"Asleep. And how did you get the pass? Please tell me you didn't knock out the principal again." The girl demanded. Renesmee noted that she had curly, blonde hair and a deep, natural tan. The vampire-hybrid couldn't tell what color her eyes were, though.

"New kid, and for my 'attire', I got to show her around."

"I just knew you were going to get in trouble for it." Nikki laughed.

"Anyway, this is the new kid," She said, gesturing to Renesmee, who smiled. "Annabeth, this is Renesmee Cullen, and Renesmee this is Annabeth Chase, one of my crazy guardians."

Annabeth stood, and reached out a hand to Renesmee, who took it graciously.

Now that Renesmee could see her better, she realized something - this girl was pretty enough to be a vampire, if you counted out her startling grey eyes and tan skin. She even had the physique, slim and toned. Annabeth was tall - probably hovering around 69 or 70 inches. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeved yellow shirt.

"Pleasure to meet you." Renesmnee said, smiling.

"Same here." Annabeth sat back down and continued talking while Nikki went into the kitchen. "It's hilarious actually. Nikki almost always ends up bringing someone home in the middle of the day. I'm glad for once that it isn't someone who looks either drunk or high."

"See! I ain't a bad seed!" Nikki called from the marble-topped kitchen.

"Perhaps, if you get your grammar in check." Annabeth joked as she grabbed her laptop from the coffee table. Renesmee noticed it had a bright blue symbol on the lid.

"That's Greek, right?" She said while she sat on the couch as well.

"Yup." Annabeth affirmed, not even looking up from the screen. "The Greek letter Delta."

"That's cool. Is it from Greece?" Renesmee said. The older girl shook her head.

"Nope. But the maker was Greek." Annabeth had an almost sad look in her eyes. "Quite famous, actually. But sadly, he passed on a few years ago."

Renesmee looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. Was he a close friend of yours?"

The blonde smiled weakly. "He was my half brother. An architect. Very brilliant man."

Before either of them could say anything else, Nikki came in and plopped down onto an armchair, a bowl of cereal in her lap.

"What time is 5th period again, Bird Brain?" She said, then took a big bite of her Lucky Charms.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Annabeth asked, glaring. Nikki shook her head violently, and the blonde continued. "12:34. Did you pick your motorcycle up from the guy yet?"

Nikki shook her head. "No. I took Percy's car–"

Annabeth cut her off. "So that's where it went. Percy kept on going on and on about his car being jacked by Connor again."

"But isn't Connor in Conroe with Lou Ellen?"

"No. I think he's somewhere in Nevada. Lou dumped him a couple days ago." The guardian paused. "But back on topic, when is your motorcycle going to be back from the mechanic? Because I cannot drive Percy to work. He is either asleep the moment he gets in the car, or he's bugging me the whole way there."

Nikki checked her phone, then scooped up a marshmallow from her bowl. "That Jacob guy said it was gonna be done by now."

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Renesmee sat straight up and listened harder, before another question came to mind. "Who's Percy? Is he your brother?"

Nikki stifled a laugh. "Hell no. He's actually Annabeth here's fiancé."

Annabeth blushed, then glared at the petite girl. "He hasn't proposed yet."

"He should. I mean, ya'll have been together for four years now, and have been practically raising me for at least two. I'm just saying, you might as well get married and pop a baby out. You're all set." Nikki said, smirking.

"I'm twenty, and way too young to have a baby. My mother would flip." Annabeth thought for a moment, then the door. "Get out and go to school. Or at least down to the mechanic's. Leave Percy's car. I'd drop you off, but I need to work on the plans for Uncle's statue."

Nikki rolled her eyes, and stood up, placing her bowl on the small table next to her chair. "I guess we're walking then."

She nearly ran out the door. Annabeth looked to Renesmee apologetically then spoke. "I'm sorry for Nikki, she's a bit flighty. Might wanna get started. She probably went towards the school."

Renesmee nodded, and grabbed her shoes on her way out. She saw the tiny figure of the girl retreating, and sighed.

How did her first day of school start out like this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if you're wondering, how I imagine Nikki to talk is how I talk, which is slightly country, with very bad grammar, unless I stop and think for I speak (which is a rarity.) **

**Piper annoys me, just because I haven't been able to see her character really develop. The way her character interacts with Leo's is just darling. Leo is honestly my favorite, because one, he is Latino (I already love Mexicans), and he's from Texas.! I may be just a _little _proud. Leo is just like a very adorable puppy, with a great sense of humor. I don't like Jason as much, mainly because I haven't been able to really see his personality as much, and his personality is actually quite serious, much different from Percy's.**

** I welcome in all of the new characters from the Son of Neptune–even Hazel, who I originally despised. But Nico... I just wanted to punch you soooo hard, then give you a big hug.! Reyna is definitely an interesting character, and I'm excited to see how she and Annabeth will get along. Speaking of Annabeth, I'm very interested to see how she takes to Octavian. I mean, I'm kind of hoping that she's gonna get into a fight with either of them. How fun that would be.(: I have soo many theories on what is going to happen in the Mark of Athena–you don't know how much I am dreading, yet anticipating it. I might end up just reading the reunion, and just stopping before it gets all dramatic. **

**Review how you think the reunion is going to go. I'm sort of hoping that she punches him, and then they kiss.(:**


End file.
